Finally we're Together, but Were We Meant to Be?
by FlameLightning19
Summary: Creed and Echidna gets married and start to enjoy their lives together. But will their past come back to haunt them or will they be able to live their lives in peace? Starts two years after the end of Black Cat. Slightly AU and OOC. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First off I want to say that I have not read the Black Cat manga so this story will be based off of the anime. I do NOT own Black Cat or its characters. Please don't sue me. I need something to do when I'm at home.**

The Wedding

Echidna Parass took one final look in the mirror. It was her wedding day and she was having prewedding jitters. She wasn't afraid of getting married, not to him. Echidna assisted him a lot when they were in the Apostles of the Stars. Hell she even took a bullet for the man during the events of Eden. Yes she was more than ready to marry Creed Diskenth.

"Echidna! Are you ready?" yelled a female voice from down the hall.

Echidna knew who that voice belonged to. It was the voice of Kyoko Kirisaki, who also happens to be her maid of honor. Only because Kyoko begged Echidna to be the maid of honor.

Echidna sighs, "Yes, I'm ready Kyoko."

Kyoko made it to the door and she opened the door, "Well let's go you don't want to keep Creed waiting."

Echidna smiles, "Yeah let's go," and they walked out the door.

They got to the entrance of the Sanctuary and see Layla and Leon Elliot, a former member of the Apostles of the Star, waiting for them outside the doors.

Echidna looked at them, "What are you two doing out here?"

Layla smiles, "Creed asked us to wait for you out here."

Echidna blinked, "He did?"

Leon looked at Echidna, "Yeah, he said that when you got here we are to go in and sit down."

Kyoko smiled and tried not to giggle, "Knowing Creed he probably got Mr. Black to be his best man."

Leon looked at Kyoko, "Train Heartnet isn't his best man."

Kyoko pouted, "If Mr. Black isn't his best man, then who is?"

Layla smiles, "You'll see," then she and Leon enter the Sanctuary and sit down with Tim and the rest of their friends.

As Leon sat down he looked at Creed and nodded. This told Creed and the preacher that Echidna was outside the Sanctuary and ready to go.

Soft instrumental music started to play and Kyoko walked down the aisle. She had on a beautiful sky blue dress that had a lilac trim. Kyoko was surprised to see who the best man was. She'd never expected Creed to choose him has his best man.

After Kyoko took her position on the preacher's right; the orchestra started to play "Here Comes the Bride" and the Sanctuary doors opened. Echidna stood on the other side in a beautiful white dress that was just off the shoulders. She had a train that was the appropriate length; not too long and not too short.

Echidna started walking down the aisle and she wasn't expecting Charden Flamberg to be the best man. It made sense though; Creed even told Echidna that if they couldn't find Train or if he turned down the offer; Charden was his second choice.

Charden was wearing a black tux, with a white shirt, a sky blue vest, and lilac tie. Echidna wondered how Creed talked Charden into getting a lilac tie, but she didn't care about that right now. She turned her full attention to Creed.

Creed was also wearing a black tux, with a white shirt, but he had a black vest and a tie that was a grayish-violet, the color of Echidna's eyes. He also had his signature white rose attached to his tux; instead of the traditional red rose.

Echidna's bouquet had mainly white roses, but there were some lily of the valleys; because they reminded her of the color of Creed's eyes…lavender. She wanted white roses because they were Creed's favorite flower. Just like they were her favorite. Lily of the valley was her second favorite flower because of their color.

The moment she had turned her attention to Creed their eyes met. They smiled at each other and never took their eyes off of each other the whole time she was walking down the aisle. Creed was standing at the end of the aisle when Echidna got there and he led her up to the altar, they faced each other and the music stopped.

Creed and Echidna were oblivious to the Preacher until he asked, "Do you Creed Diskenth, take this woman, to love and to cherish, for richer or for poorer, through sickness and through health til death do you part?"

Creed's smile only grew, "I do."

"And do you Echidna Parass, take this man, to love and to cherish, for richer or for poorer, through sickness and through health til death do you part?"

Echidna's smile also grew, "I do."

The Preacher looked at Charden, who was already reaching into his pocket for the rings and handed them to the Preacher. Who then handed Creed's to Echidna and Echidna's to Creed.

Creed slid her ring on her left hand, "With this ring I thee wed."

Echidna then slid his ring on his left hand, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Creed you may kiss your bride."

Creed lifter her veil and passionately kissed Echidna as he wrapped her arms around her waist. Echidna returned the pressure by leaning up to wrap her arms around Creed's neck.

Creed and Echidna broke the kiss after a few moments breathless. The Preacher then announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Creed Diskenth."

Echidna wrapped her arm around Creed's arm and they walked back up the aisle and out of the church to their car that waited for them outside. Creed opens the passenger door for Echidna and helped her in. He then walked to the driver's side and got in and drove to the reception.

**Author's Note: Yeah I know I've already left an author's note at the top, but this one is my afterthoughts author's note. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed working on it. I went through a lot of writer's block just to get this first chapter done. I'll try my best to update often, so whenever I get a chapter written down on paper then typed up, I'll update the story. Let me know what you thought of my story so far; did you liked it or did you hated it or do you have some advice for me just review and let me know. **

**So until Chapter 2 farewell for now, cause next is the wedding's reception and you don't want to miss that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Cat or any of its characters. Or the song **_**Forever and for Always by Shania Twain**_**. Please don't sue me; I need something to do in my spare time.**

The Reception

The reception was at a different church that had a room big enough for it. The room had white roses and lily of the valleys flower arrangements and the color theme was white and lilac. It was a simple design for a reception compare to a fancy reception. But that was how Creed and Echidna wanted it, small and simple.

Creed and Echidna were standing near the punch bowl talking with Kyoko and Charden. Echidna, who had ditched the train in the car, leaned into Creed's left side, "I'm actually surprised by how many people showed up."

Kyoko looked at her friend confused, "Why's that Echidna?"

Echidna looked up at Creed then back at Kyoko, "Well considering we use to be members of the Apostles of the Star."

Kyoko smiles, "This just proves that everyone forgives us."

Creed looks down at his wife, "It's been a little over two years since Train defeated me and the Zero Numbers."

Charden smiles, "And don't forget that Chronos, the sweepers, Leon, and the four of us all joined together to defeat the Zero Numbers."

Echidna was about to say something when she noticed Sven Vollfied and Eve walking up to their group. Sven looked at Echidna, "Their right you know; if it wasn't for you and Creed, Train and I could not have gotten to Eve in time."

She looked around the room and smiles, "You're right." Echidna then sighed, "But the media finding out about the wedding wasn't much help."

Creed and Echidna both knew that there was going to be a problem with the media and with Echidna's fans. They'd tried to keep their engagement on the down low, but somehow word had gotten out. Everyone who was at the wedding and at the reception promised not to tell anyone about the wedding, so Creed and Echidna really didn't know how word got out.

Creed had suspected that the media would find out and asked Echidna if she would want a private-invite only wedding. She agreed as long as he was able to get some good security. He was able to get some good security alright; Creed had somehow gotten Chronos to be the security.

Sephiria Arks walks up to Creed and Echidna; Sven not know what would happen next, excused himself and Eve from the group and looked for someone else to talk to.

Sephiria looked at the four ex-members of the Apostles of the Star, "I need to speak to Creed alone."

Echidna nodded and Sephiria and Creed walked over to a corner.

Creed looked at Sephiria, "So how's security going?"

Sephiria leaned her back against the wall, "It's going good; I've got Anubis on look out outside. New members of Chronos are everywhere, but only Ling, Jenos, Belze, and I are actually in this room. With all the security I have only one person could get throw it."

"Train."

Sephiria nodded, "He's the only person that can get through my security." She paused, "Even with Anubis outside."

Creed knew this was true, Train was just that good. He looks at Echidna then back at Sephiria, "I just want to thank you and Chronos again for being security. I know Echidna appreciates this very much."

"No problem Creed. Well I better get back to work."

Creed grinned, "And I better get back to Echidna, before she comes looking for me."

Sephiria looks at Creed, "Echidna still has her Tao powers, right?"

Creed looked at Sephiria puzzled, "Yes. Why?"

"No reason, I was only wondering since it's been a few years since she got her powers. It's natural for a none user of Tao to ask that question after a few years."

Creed grinned again, "Good point."

Sephiria smiles a small smile, "Well I guess you better get back to Echidna."

"Right," he walks away in search of his wife.

Sephiria smiled to herself, "Echidna must be so glad that Train let you live, Creed." With that she returned back to her job.

Creed looks around the room and sees Echidna leaning against the wall to the left side of the table with the punch bowl. He walks over to her and smiles, "Well I'm sure you will be glad to know that security checks out."

Echidna smiles at her husband, "That's good to know; it takes a little stress off my mind."

Creed looked at Echidna a little worried, "What else is stressing you out?"

Echidna wraps her arms around him, "I don't know what it is for sure. I just have a bad feeling."

Creed wraps his arms around her shoulders, "Whatever we may face, we'll face it together."

"You're right, Creed."

"Hey Creed, Echidna, it's time for the toasts," Kyoko called from the table in the front.

Creed and Echidna walk to their table and take their seats in the center. Kyoko sits next to Echidna and Charden sits next to Creed.

Charden started the toast, making sure he didn't remind anyone about the Apostles of the Star, and Kyoko ended the toasts. Even Leon had said a toast which surprised Creed and Echidna.

After the toast everyone begin to eat. Creed and Echidna cut the cake after everyone was done eating.

One hour later, Creed and Echidna take the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. Creed had told the DJ in advance to play Echidna's favorite song, _Forever and for Always by Shania Twain_, for their dance. Echidna also knew that this was Creed's favorite song as well, even though he would not admit it.

When _Forever and for Always_ was finished the DJ started playing random songs. Everyone who wanted to dance joined Creed and Echidna on the dance floor. Sephiria, Belze, Ling, and Jenos were the only ones not dancing, but Jenos did sneak a few dances with Rinslet.

One thing no one knew, not even Chronos, is that Train was on top of the church's roof, just looking up at the sky. He was waiting for the right moment to put the jar of milk, along with a note, in the car Creed and Echidna rented for today. Until then Train was just going to relax and drink all of the other jars of milk he brought for himself.

After about ten dances Creed and Echidna decide to take a break. Creed got them both a glass of punch. They stood to the side and watched the others dance.

As they were drinking their punch Echidna pointed out, "Hey Creed, look who Leon is dancing with."

Creed looked in the direction the teenager was at and smiled, "Well, I wonder who talked Leon into asking her to dance."

Leon was dancing with Eve, who was actually better at dancing than they thought she would be. Creed and Echidna guessed that Sven and the others must have taught Eve how to dance.

Sephiria walks over to Creed and Echidna, "Taking a break from dancing, I see."

Echidna looked at her, "Well, for a couple of songs, then we'll go back out there."

"We'll be opening our gifts in about twenty minutes. After that Echidna and I will leave on our honeymoon."

"There's about an hour left, Sephiria; just in case you need to inform your security teams."

"Thanks, Echidna; I mainly need to let Anubis and his squad members know."

"You're welcome, Sephiria."

Sephiria smiles at them. Then she walks away to inform Chronos how much time was left. They got the word around using the same communication system they did two years ago when they helped the Sweepers stop Eden.

Outside Anubis was standing by one of his squad members, "Anubis, did you hear that?"

"Yes, there's only one hour left," he looked around.

"What is it?"

Anubis looked up at his squad member, "I'm not sure, but I'm gonna take a look around. Make sure everyone keeps their guard up."

"Yes, sir."

Anubis starts running and tries to pick up a scent. He had this feeling that someone had gotten by; but he only knew of one person who could get past this security and that person was Train Heartnet. Anubis tries to pick up Train's scent for fifteen minutes, but he could never fully follow his scent. It always disappeared; he was a little mad that he couldn't follow Train's scent, but Train was an ex-member of the Chronos Numbers. So of course Train would know how to keep him on a wildgoose chase trying to follow his scent.

Train had fallen asleep at some point and when he woke up he knew a few hours had past. He had to figure out how much time was left; so he could put the milk in the car. That's when he saw Anubis walking back to one of his squad members.

"So did you find anything?"

"Sort of, I don't know where he's at, but Train Heartnet is here somewhere."

"The Black Cat?"

"Yes, he was Number XIII. He carried out his missions flawlessly. Tell anyone that if they see Train Heartnet to let me know."

The squad member was confused, "Okay, but why?"

Anubis looks at him, "No one, but me stands a chance against Train."

"What does he look like?"

"Just look for a man with brown hair, and a bell around his neck. His number is on his left chest."

"Right," he then turned his attention to the communication channels.

Anubis looked up at the sky and thought to himself, "Well, Train, why are you here?"

Train continues to look down at Anubis, "Maybe Anubis can tell me how much time is left."

He grabs the jar of milk, jumped off the roof of the church and walks up to Anubis.

Anubis turns around when he picked up Train's scent, "Train Heartnet, what are you doing here?"

"Calm down Anubis, I just came to find out how much time is left."

"Why?"

Train holds up the jar of milk, "I've got a present for the bride and groom."

"I see," Anubis then sees the bucket of ice in Train's other hand, "And what is the bucket for?"

Train smiles, "Well, how else was I suppose to keep the milk cold without a bucket of ice?"

"True, I have another question."

"What is it?"

"How long have you been here?"

Train puts the milk back in the ice, "Ever since everyone came to this church."

Anubis smiles, "I see, well, there's about thirty minutes left. That's what you wanted to know in the first place, right?"

"Yeah it was; thanks, Anubis," Train then jumps back on to the roof of the church and waited for twenty minutes to go by.

Back inside Creed and Echidna was taking a break from dancing again and decided that they would have one more dance. After the final dance of the night they would open their gifts.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was finished dancing, Creed and Echidna sat down at the table were all their wedding gifts were at and started opening them. From Kyoko they got a set of twelve drinking glasses, from Charden they got a set of twelve silverware. Leon, Layla, Tim, and the rest of their friends got Creed and Echidna a microwave. Rinslet and Jenos got them some skillets, pots, and pans; while Sven and Eve got them some spatulas and wooden spoons. Finally, Sephiria, Belze, Ling, and Anubis got them a twenty-four piece China set; plus many other gifts from the Sweepers.

Outside Train walks up to Creed and Echidna's rental car with the jar of milk. In three minutes they would be coming out to the car, so he didn't have much time. He finds the car unlocked and quietly opens the door. Train puts the jar of milk and the note in the car. Quietly closing the door Train walks away.

Three minutes later; Creed, Echidna, Kyoko, Charden, and a few of the others helped them carry the gifts to the trunk of the car. After all of the gifts were in the car Creed opened the door for Echidna and then got in the driver's seat. That's when they saw the jar of milk and the note.

Creed looks at the handwriting on the folded up note.

Echidna notices him looking at the note, "Creed, what is it?"

He picks up the note and milk; handing her the jar of milk, "This handwriting."

"What about it, Creed?"

He shows her the two names on the note.

_Creed and Echidna_

Echidna looks at the note still slightly confused, "Whose handwriting is that though, Creed?"

Creed smiles and kisses Echidna; he already knew whose handwriting it was. "Let's open it and see who left us the milk, sweetheart."

Echidna smiles back, "Okay, open the note, my love."

"Right," he nods and starts to unfold the note.

**Author's Note: Finally, I've finished Chapter 2, but I stopped it on a cliffhanger. Yes, I also know that I haven't updated this story in about six months and I'm sorry about the really late update. Anyway, I'll try to update more often for now on. Don't forget to leave a review.**

**So until Chapter 3 farewell for now, because next time we get to find out what is on the note.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Cat or its characters. Black Cat is owned by Kentora Yabuki, Animax, Gonzo, and Funamation.**

The Note

After Creed opened the note, he held it out so Echidna could read it as well.

_Congratulations, Creed and Echidna. I hope you two have a great life together._

_-Black Cat_

Echidna looked at Creed, "Well, it looks like Train stopped by. I wonder how long ago Train was here."

Creed looked at her, "I'm not sure how long ago Train was here, but I'm glad he showed up to congratulate us in his own way."

She smiled. "I'm glad too."

Creed then started the car and began to drive to their home. They would have stayed at a hotel, but because of the media leak; Creed wasn't going to take that chance. Echidna was glad that he wasn't taking the chance; she didn't want to deal with the stress of the media.

Three hours later, they had arrived at their house. Creed got out of the car and walked over to Echidna's side of the car. He opened the door for her and she grabbed the milk. Taking her hand, Creed led Echidna into their home.

Walking over to their couch Echidna sat down, while Creed took the milk and put it in the fridge. He then walked over to the couch and joined Echidna.

Echidna leaned into Creed's chest and smiled, "Let's sit here and rest a little before we head to the bedroom."

Creed smiled back, "Okay, sweetheart."

She sighed, "I love you, Creed."

"I love you too, Echidna," he then kissed her forehead.

Echidna knew that their honeymoon was starting out wonderfully.

**Author's Note: Well, it may be a short chapter, but at least I was able to update sooner than last time. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter because I was not too sure how I was going to fit the note into this story. Sorry about any grammar mistakes I'm doing my best to keep them at a minimal. Also, I hope this story turns out the way I want it too, but I'm not sure how I am going to get this to work. Anyway, please review.**

**So until Chapter 4 farewell for now, because next will be a little bit of Creed and Echidna's honeymoon and you don't want to miss that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Cat or its characters. Black Cat is owned by Kentora Yabuki, Animax, Gonzo, and FUNimation Entertainment.**

A Moment of Relaxing

Creed looked down at Echidna and could tell she was really relaxed. He smiled as he looked at her and began thinking about how events would turn out later tonight.

Echidna looked up at her husband, "Creed, what are you thinking about?"

He kissed her, "What we would be doing later tonight, but I want to relax some after the reception."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"We'll have to start making further plans soon. I'll need to get a job as well; I can't keep working odd jobs forever."

Echidna looked over at the first painting Creed made two years ago. While she was recovering from Mason's attack, "I've went back to acting; despite what we did I can still get a part."

Creed brushed her hair with his hand, "I know, but I miss you when you work on a movie."

"I miss you too; which is why I would call you every night."

He kissed her again, "Yes, and I'm glad you did; I always looked forward to your call."

"You may be right though, I don't always get the part. So, it wouldn't hurt for you to try," she smiled.

Creed nodded, "I will, sweetheart."

Echidna then leaned into Creed again, _'I just hope Creed will be able to get a job. Considering what we did, what he started.'_

Looking down at her Creed could see a small hint of worry on her face. He knew why she had this look; it was because he started the Apostles of the Starts. Creed wished he could take it back, but he knew that was a childish thought. _'What's done is done; I can't change the past.'_

He then smiled, "Echidna, let's head to the bedroom and start out honeymoon."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Okay, Creed."

They stood up and walked to their bedroom.

**Author's Note: Okay, I know this Chapter seems a bit rushed and I'll admit that it was. I didn't want anyone who's following this story to think I just dropped it. I'm not that kind of person I don't drop my stories. The stories just get put on hiatus, which is where my One-shots come in play. This way if I get writer's block no one will be bored.**

**Anyway, I got way off track there. Like I was saying, this Chapter was again short and it does seem like it ended on a cliffhanger, but it didn't. I can't do a lemon without changing the rating from T to M and I don't want to do that. The next chapter will be longer than this one and Chapter 3. I just wasn't sure how they would work well in the story. Hopefully it will start getting better from here. Don't forget to leave a review.**

**So until Chapter 5 farewell for now, because next time Creed will start job hunting and you don't want to miss that.**


End file.
